The Secret Life of Lin Koujo
by Treelow955
Summary: Just what secrets does Lin hide from the others? Rated T just to be safe.


**Hello everyone! I have a new fic, yaay!**

**I want to dedicate this to 14AmyChan who encouraged me to write this around something I said to her a little while ago!**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

The Secret Life of Lin Koujo

It had been a long day in the SPR office. Although there had been no client in there was still the large amount of paperwork associated with all requests both accepted and denied. On top of this Lin Koujo, the senior assistant and bodyguard to his current teenage boss Kazuya Shibuya aka Naru, had an extra job of reporting all requests, cases and happenings to his main bosses in London. Heaven forbid he missed out anything that could have potential consequences. He'd be fired in an instant.

As it was he diligently did his duty and as such felt a great deal of stress by the end of each working day. This stress was not helped by the office associates who held, as his young boss liked to call them, impromptu tea parties where they all just sat around and gossiped loudly whilst draining the office of its drinks supply. He could put the blame on his fellow co-worker and assistant Mai Taniyama but that would probably be unfair to her as, although she openly encouraged these sessions being the friendly girl she was, she couldn't exactly turn them away even if they were irritating. Nor was it helped by the bubbling tension felt by everyone when Naru and Mai were in the same room together trading barbs about how she was stupid and he was a jerk. In his opinion they were both idiots and he wanted to smack their heads together.

Lin let out a long sigh as he waited for his beloved laptop to power down. He stretched a little to work some of the kinks out of his neck and shoulders. He wondered if he would be able to implement his stress relief plan this evening. He hoped he would, it had been a while since he had last done it and he was sorely in need of the relief and freedom it brought. He got up and quietly went to the door to listen for any signs of life.

"Goodbye Naru, I'm going now. See you tomorrow!" Mai called out. Lin heard a grumble of sound from the neighbouring room then a chair move, footsteps and a door open and close. More undiscernible words were exchanged between the two teens in the main room and he thought he might have heard a giggle before his boss called out.

"Lin, I'm walking Mai home and then I am going home myself. Lock up when you are finished." Lin made no reply he just mentally celebrated the fact the office would be deserted. He went to the closet in his personal office and studied its contents. '_Tonight is the night._' He thought gleefully.

Lin strutted out of his office, his hair was blowing in the subtle breeze he created around him. He was doing a funky chicken dance in a tutu made of candy floss pink material and he thanked his lucky stars his co-workers weren't around as he twinkled across the floor, his arms were flapping madly as though he wanted to take flight but, like the chicken he was currently imitating, he was unable to. He twirled first left then right and the he wiggled his rear a little from side to side. He flapped his arms a little more then bounced up and down a few times. He repeated his actions, making a few adjustments to the moves here and there. What he didn't realize is that while he was indulging his urges to dance in a frilly pink tutu he was secretly being filmed by the one person he didn't want seeing him like this most.

* * *

Madoka rubbed her eyes sleepily as she turned on her computer and waited for it to load so she could check on her pet project, the secret cameras she'd hidden in SPR in the hopes of catching some juicy action she could report to her boss and friend Luella Davis, mother of Kazuya Shibuya aka Naru aka Oliver Davis. She wasn't expecting anything though, it seemed Naru was too careful and knew she was up to something. She had tried to ask Lin to be the eyes and ears of the office regarding Naru but he had refused her on multiple occasions, even when she pouted at him.

As predicted there seemed to be the usual happenings in the office. The others had arrived and had tea and chat. Mai and Naru fought about something. More tea and chat. The others left. Mai got bored. It was leaving time. Surprisingly Naru walked out with Mai, presumably to walk her home. '_Well that's progress I guess._' She thought as she watched Naru shove his hands deep in his coat pockets and stride quickly from the office with Mai trailing after him.

She sighed as she expected the next images to be similarly mundane ones of her boyfriend Lin possibly working a little while longer or going home himself so she was completely unprepared for the sight that assailed her eyes. She rewound the images just to make sure she wasn't seeing things then got up and made herself a very strong coffee before watching the footage again. '_Nope, definitely not imagining things. That is definitely Lin Koujo in a tutu._' An evil smile spread across her face as she thought of the possibilities. This footage definitely had some potential and good leverage for getting what she wanted. Maybe she should place a call to the aforementioned onmyouji and ask him again to spy on Naru now she knew his little secret.

Mind made up, she joyously skipped to the phone and dialled the familiar number for the stoic Chinese man. She had briefly checked the clock as she had passed it and as it said it was seven am had worked out it would be around three in the afternoon there. Perfectly timed if she did say so herself. She heard the line ring a few times before it was picked up.

"Hello Madoka, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lin asked.

"I was wondering if you had reconsidered spying on Noll." She informed him.

"No Madoka and for the last…"

"I think you might want to change your mind." She interrupted.

"And why would I want to do that?" He questioned before taking a sip of the tea that had been delivered to him.

"Because I'm sure you don't want it to get out that after office hours you dance around in a tutu." Madoka told him. Lin choked and spat his tea out.

"H-how did you…?"

"Find out about it? Let's just say I have my ways. I wouldn't want to give away all my secrets after all."

Lin coughed a few times as he felt some tea exit his nose. He reached for a tissue and dabbed at the drink leaking out of him.

"Now, will you spy on Noll or do I have to…"

"I'll do it." Lin said flatly. He didn't exactly have much choice now that she knew as he was well aware of the fact that she would make good on her threat if he refused.

"Excellent!" She chirruped then wished him luck before she put the phone down.

Lin sat with his head in his hands. How could he have been so reckless? So stupid?! He should've seen this coming. Anticipated it. Now he was stuck with, not just an obligation to protect his young boss, an obligation to spy on his love life now too.

He listened to what was going on beyond his office door. The loud monk's thunderous voice saying something, the brash miko replying and presumably hitting him over the head, the loud monk yelling in pain, the priest nervously trying to calm everyone. Then he heard Mai step in with her calming words followed by the medium presumably making a snide comment as Mai was now yelling in anger. Predictably the door of the neighbouring room was thrown open, slamming into the wall as its occupant exited and added his icy tones to the conversation. A chorus of "Sorry Naru" followed then the door slammed shut again and the squeak of a chair was heard by Lin. What Madoka thought was going to happen he didn't know for this had been the usual daily routine for two years now, except when they went on cases of course as he was then forced to sit in the same room as these people and their antics.

He didn't know how he was going to go about spying on Naru, the young man was a very shrewd and careful person. If he wanted something kept secret or didn't want someone to know something he knew just how to go about it. Possibly this is why Madoka had blackmailed him into doing this. A quick glance at the clock on his desk told him he had been staring into space for two hours. It was now five pm. '_Brilliant, now I'm behind and will have to stay longer! Could this day get any worse?_' He turned back to his laptop and his work as he heard their gang of associates leave as noisily as they had arrived earlier that day. At least he would have some semblance of peace whilst he tried to catch up with work.

A knock on his door disturbed him a little while later and he bade whoever it was enter with a grunt. Mai poked her head around the door and asked if he wanted tea. He nodded that he did as he continued all the while to type on his computer. Mai left, presumably to either go to the kitchenette or Naru's office, leaving him in peace once more for the few minutes it would take to make the beverage. As predicted, after around five minutes, a knock sounded on his door and Mai walked in with a tray bearing two cups of tea. She deftly balanced the tray on one hand and selected a cup with the other which she placed beside him on his desk. She then left again with a small bow after he had given her his thanks.

He listened intently as he heard her shuffle to the next door along. He heard her knock and the rumble of Naru's reply. Then there was the sound of her opening the door meaning Naru must have given his permission for her to enter. There was a squeak of floorboards as she entered the boss's lair and a subtle but not indistinguishable creak of a chair as its occupant shifted within it as though observing the young woman's arrival like a lion observing its prey. '_Technically Mai could probably be thought of as that, being the bearer of tea and all._' Lin mused. A slight rattle and clink of a cup and saucer followed as Mai presumably took the drink from her tray. '_Why does she get so unnerved by him?_' The tall Chinese man wondered as that was surely what had caused that sound. She didn't shake when she had delivered his tea after all. The next sound was the tiny clatter of the cup being placed on the desk followed by a few creaking footsteps as she assumedly backed away a little.

Lin assumed the next step in the process was being taken now, Naru lifting the cup to his lips and taking a sip, savouring the flavour of his drink before…yes, there was the clink of the cup hitting the saucer again. A moment or two of silence passed before the low rumble of his boss's voice was heard. A reply came from Mai which was met by the low rumble of Naru's voice again. There was a scream of frustration from the female assistant and the slam of a door. This would be followed by…

"JERK!" Mai shrieked. Yep, predictable. The performance would repeat itself in another hour or two and in the meantime he had work to complete.

After another hour's work the knock came and he was again asked by Mai upon her entrance to his office if he would like some tea. He once more replied in the affirmative and six minutes later received his drink. '_Let the games begin._' He thought to himself as he yet again listened to the goings on between the two teenagers.

There was the knock, the rumble of Naru's voice, the door opening, footsteps, the shaky deliverance of the tea, more footsteps, Naru's voice again, Mai's frustrated shriek, a creak of a chair…then nothing.

Where was the door slam? The scream of 'jerk' or some other such name? Lin was perplexed as the silence continued. There was a slight shuffling and squeaking noise as they presumably moved about the room. He heard a few muffled words exchanged before a thump and the sound of something heavy falling to the ground.

'_Oh my God she's killed him! And all over a cup of tea._' Lin thought as he rushed from his own office to the one neighbouring it. The door was still open from where Mai had entered a few moments ago and he dashed through it only to come to an abrupt halt at the scene before his eyes. Naru had pinned Mai against his bookshelf and was now thoroughly kissing her. Some of the books had fallen to the floor which must have been what Lin had heard when he'd presumed it was Naru collapsing from a blow he'd been dealt by Mai and rushed in here. He slowly backed out of the room and returned to his own office.

Of course, he should have known better, this had been happening for the best part of a month now. He guessed he just wasn't used to it yet. He turned back to his laptop and continued to work. A few more thumps and a giggle emanated from the next room. This was one secret he was definitely going to keep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please read and review!**


End file.
